Audrey/Quotes
Greeting Morning Afternoon * "Oh god, this guy/chick?" * "I'm kind of busy. So make it quick." * "Oh...hey." Evening * "Umm, is there something I can help you with?" *"You again...?" *"Are you like following me around or something?" Night * "Ughh, there you are. Could you have taken any longer?" * "Hey! I'm right here, are you blind?" * "I had a feeling you were gonna show up." Leaving Morning *''"Uhhh...Yeah okay. Bye."'' Afternoon * "Finally..." * "Fine. Whatever." Evening * "Bye!" * "Later!" * "Get at me later." * "I guess I'll be seeing ya..." Night *''"You're just leaving, like that? Fine."'' *''"Please, you'll be back."'' *''"See ya."'' Questions Player's Questions Before Asking *"If you're gonna ask, just ask." *''"Yeah? Out with it."'' *''"What?"'' Answering *''"Work? Bitch I'm already going to school, what more do you expect?"'' *''"Belrose. Happy?"'' *''"I weigh a hundred and two pounds. I may be small but at least I'm not fat!"'' *''"I like to go shopping, especially if it's someone else's money."'' *''"B, take it or leave it. Boobs aren't everything you know."'' *"If you can't tell my favorite color is red you must be fucking blind." *''"I'm twenty-one. I don't know why but people say I look younger."'' *''"Five-two. What of it? I can still knock a bitch out."'' *''"I don't know, I haven't decided. I'm thinking about dropping out anyway."'' *''"Probably spring because it's not cold as shit or hot as fuck."'' *''"Lusties nightclub is my fucking shit."'' Already Asked *"How about ask me something you haven't asked?" *"Forgot already huh? Well I'm not telling you again." *"You're such a moron. I answered that question already." Audrey's Questions Before Asking *"Since you're here, you can answer this for me..." *''"This should be good for a laugh..."'' *''"Okay, here's an asshole test..."'' *''"So here's a question..."'' *''"You know what I've been wondering..."'' *''"Don't EVEN get this question wrong..."'' *''"Okay, I wanna know something..."'' Correct Answer *''"Well you don't have to worry about me. Fun is pretty much my deal."'' *''"Whatever...good job, wat do you want, a cookie?"'' *''"Maaybe I'll hate fuck someone to get their ass beat."'' *''"Holy shit! You actually got it right."'' *''"Oh god! I don't even wanna know what that means!"'' *''"Yeah, but then what? I'm still bored."'' *''"Oh my god, you too? It's so much easier to just fuck around."'' *''"Finally someone agrees! It's so boring! How am I supposed to deal with that?"'' *''"Seriously! My one friend Nikki doesn't shave, it's so gross!"'' Wrong Answer *''"You've got to be kidding me..."'' *''"FUUCCK that shit."'' *"Uggh! Gaaaay!" *''"Surprise, surprise. Wrong again."'' *''"Ughh, fuck you, you dickhead."'' *''"Oh my god! Are you serious?"'' Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts Toys * “Wow, for once you didn’t screw it up.” * “Whatever, don’t start getting all cocky on me.” * “What? Do you want a kiss or something? Dream on.” Aquarium * "Nothing wrong with free shit!" * "I'll be taking that!" * "I hope you're not expecting anything in return!" Accepting "Loved" Gifts * “So what? Am I supposed to blow/fuck you now? Get real.” * “If you’re trying to buy my love, keep spending.” * “This’ll do, for now.” Accepting "Unique" Gifts * “Swweeeet. At least you’re useful for one thing.” * “Niiiiice. How’d you get your hands on this?” * “Aw, score. You’re not as big of a loser as I thought.” Rejecting Gifts * “Oh, my favorite! NOT!” * “Maybe in some other lifetime.” * “Uhhh, try again.” Food Accepting Fruit Items * “Nice. I could totally eat this right now." * “About time…” * “Hey, gimme that!” Accepting Junk Items * “I don’t care how fat this makes me, I’m eating it.” * “Mm, eating always makes me want to smoke.” * “Aw man, I love this shit.” Rejecting Food * “Are you trying to make me throw up?” * “That’s fucking disgusting.” * “Ughh! Gross!” When Full * “Get that shit out of my face.” * “I’m going to be fuckin’ sick.” * “Bleh!!” When Hungry * “Make yourself useful and go get me something to eat.” * “If I don’t get some food right now, I’m gonna punch somebody in the cunt/dick.” * “So, I’m like starving, like, to death. It’s kind of a problem.” Alcohol Accepting Alcohol * “Now this guy/girl knows how to party.” * “Hardcooooore…” * “Are you kidding? Fuck yeah!” * "Bottoms up Bitches!" * "Yeaaaaah!" * "Aw shit! That's good!" * "Keep these coming!" * "Thanks!" * "Hold on, I'm gonna pound this." Rejecting Alcohol When Drunk * “Are you trying to get me drunk or kill me?” * “Alright, I get it; alcohol.” * “I’m probably pretty fucking’ set on booze, thanks." When Hungry * "I'm sitting here dying of hunger and you're trying to give me this!?" * "Seriously? Hook a bitch up with some food!" * "Uggh! You're so stupid!" Before Sex * "I hope you know what you're doing." * "What? Please tell me you're not a virgin." * "Well, at least you're not lacking downstairs/upstairs." After Sex * "Hey, we can hang out again, like this. Or whatever. I don't care. Do what you want." * "I... uhhh... whatever! Move! I need to get ready!" * "You better not tell anybody I was here!" Date Matching Four/Five Tokens * “''Okay...”'' *"Annd?" *"Don't get smug!" Matching Heartbreak Tokens * "You fuckin' moron" * "What the fuck?!" * "Ugh, of course!" Giving a Date Gift * "Big deal!" * "Good boy/girl" * "Not Bad" * "Keep'em coming" * "That's more like it!" Rejecting a Date Gift * "You sure about that?" Completing Date * "You can wipe that look off your face. You got lucky this time." * "Not bad. I've been on worst dates, I'll admit that much." * "I guess that wasn't a complete waste of time." * "What are you expecting to get into my pants now? You weren't THAT good!" * "I'll admit I had a good time if you stop looking at me like that." * "Yeah, so I had a good time. Don't make such a big deal out of it!" Completing Night Date * "Mmm...I'm horny, so let's fuck." * "So I kind of feel like getting laid right now. Looks like it's your lucky day." * "Right, whatever...I guess you've earned it. Take me back to your place." Failing Date * "Oh my god! Kill me now so I don't have to go through THAT again." * "Puh-lease! You've got to be able to do better than that!" * "God! What the fuck was that?" * "Can you explain to me what exactly you were trying to do?" * "Could you maybe like...put in some effort next time?" * “''Well, that was a total blowout. Thanks for wasting my fucking time.”'' Pre-Date Quotes Accepting Date * “With you? Uhhh, yeah, sure, whatever. Just don't get your hopes up. * “If this turns out to be a waste of time I'm gonna be so pissed.” * “Oh, my god! Fiiiine…” * “Okay… If I go out with you will you stop bothering me?” * "Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I'm in a good mood today." * "Pffft...Alright, let's just get this over with." Full Inventory * "Oh my god! Your inventory's a fucking mess! Could you maybe clean that out?" *A morning date with Audrey is only available when you first meet up with her. Her Outdoor Lounge quote is reused for all 3 locations for this very reason. HunieCam Studio Quotes When Recruited: *"ABOUT TIME!" -_- When Hired: *"You better pay up!" When Checking Her Profile: *"You got a PROBLEM?!" -_- *"YEAH?!" -_- *"What is it NOW?!" -_- When Giving An Item: *"Seriously?" -_- *"Whatever." When Asking Her To Work: *"Ugghhhh, FINE!" *"Yeah YEAH." -_- *"Whatever." When Completing A Task: *"There, HAPPY?" -_- *"Can I need job now?" *"Glad That's Over." When Stressed/Building is Full: *"Fail." *"You Dunce?" Category:Quotes